No Mercy
by ValDreemurr
Summary: Asgore can't afford to show mercy. The hopes and dreams of all monsters rest upon him. But why does everything seem so familiar? A prequel to my other story, 'She Remembers'. However, it can be read separately.


(A prologue of sorts to She Remembers, where Frisk keeps trying to fight and losing to Asgore)

Asgore stood in front of the barrier. He knew what must be done. He needed the final soul, with which, he would break the barrier and free all of monsterkind. "Human," he said, "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." And with that, he made his decision. He was determined refuse the human's mercy. They opted to talk on their turn "Please, Mr. King, we don't have to fight…" they said. This statement nearly destroyed his resolve, but he kept going, for the hopes and dreams of all monsters. He stabbed his trident at the human, and their soul shattered-

LOAD

Asgore stood in front of the barrier. He knew what must be done… why were these thoughts so familiar? Regardless, he needed the final soul, with which, he would break the barrier and free all of monsterkind. "Human," he said "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." And with that he made his decision. He was determined to refuse the human's mercy. They opted to again (wait, again?) talk on their turn. "You've already killed me once Mr. King, please, we don't need to fight." Asgore was confused. How could someone come back from death? Nevertheless, he nodded, and thrust his trident toward them, which they dodged. They then opened their backpack, and ate… could that be? It had to be a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. He couldn't hold back his emotions anymore, but he stayed strong, for the hopes and dreams of all monsters. He summoned a wave of fireballs, which hit the human directly at the soul, which shattered it-

LOAD

Asgore stood in front of the barrier. He knew what must be done… why were these thoughts so familiar? Even thinking about how familiar they are sounded familiar to him. He opted to push these thoughts away. He needed the final soul, with which he would break the barrier and free all of monsterkind. "Human," he said "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." And with that he made his decision. He was determined to refuse the human's mercy. They opted, again (wait, again? Why does that seem so familiar?) to talk on their turn. "You've already killed me twice Mr. King, please don't fight." They sounded on the verge of tears. His resolve nearly shattered (why did that feeling feel so familiar?), but he refused. He needed keep going, for the hopes and dreams of all monsters. He stabbed his trident at the human, but they dodged, and again, they once again opted to talk (this feels unfamiliar at least) "Please, Mr. King, stop fighting!" they screamed, tears flowing down their cheeks. He couldn't hold his emotions at a distance anymore. He wanted to show mercy too, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong, but he could no longer hit as hard as he wanted to. He summoned a wave of fireballs, which they partly dodged, but some of them hit their soul, and it shattered. This sur-

LOAD

Asgore stood in front of the barrier. He knew what must be done… these thoughts felt familiar… that shouldn't be the case, should it? He opted to push these thoughts away. He needed the final soul, with which he would break the barrier and free all of monsterkind. "Human," he said "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." And with that, he made his decision. He was determined to refuse the human's mercy. They opted, this time (this time?), to fight. They scratched through his armor, but the wound itself wasn't too serious. He thrust his trident at them, and this time (this time again?), they weren't able to dodge it and their soul shattered. This sur-

LOAD

His wave of fireballs killed them once again (once again? When?)

LOAD

A sun-like orb spewing fireballs killed them almost immediately

LOAD

A complex weaving of fireballs he learnt from Toriel trapped them in a web and killed them again (again?).

LOAD

LOAD

LOAD

LOAD  
LOAD  
LOAD

LOAD

Asgore stood in front of the barrier. He knew what must be done… why were these thoughts so familiar? Regardless, this human wanted some time before they fought the king, so he waited for their return.

RESET


End file.
